


Being the Only Female Reservoir Dog Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [4]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Being the Only Female Reservoir Dog Would Include

  * the guys are SUUUPER protective of you
  * eddie values your opinion over theirs tbh
  * whatever happens on a job, they make sure you’re safe first and foremost
  * they always fight over who pays for your food/drinks/cigarettes/you name it, they’ll be bickering
  * pink actually goes easy on you. i mean, he’s still our grumpy little shit but he’s nicer to you than anyone else
  * sometimes your job is to act as bait when you’re all on a heist and the guys always help you get ready, it’s like having your own beauty team
  * like, you’ll be sat in front of the mirror doing your makeup, all of them saying how beautiful you look, complimenting every aspect of you
  * eddie takes you out clothes shopping so you look even more flattering as bait  ~~and because the guys love looking at you i’m sorry but they do~~
  * i’m talking tight dresses and skirts, low-cut tops, expensive jewellery, not to mention whatever fancy undies you’d like
  * literally as soon as you pop a cigarette in your mouth, there’s seven fucking lighters in your face
  * you don’t complain, you just giggle and take your pick
  * whenever you pick brown he gets so excited–  _“suck it, losers, she picked ME!!”_
  * oh also blonde loves eyeing you up sorry i don’t make the rules
  * especially when you’re bait 
  * if the guys are bombarding you though, joe tells them to shut the fuck up– _“leave the little lady alone”_
  * he’s such a grump but he’s kind to you
  * mr. blue is like a father-figure to you. he tells you you’re pretty, kind and intelligent, and won’t let anything hurt you
  * any sexism? white’s fucking ON IT. he defends your honour so often and so passionately
  * ~~none of them mind sleeping with you and it’s cool cause it makes jobs a lot more fun if you know what i mean~~
  * but they don’t see you as an object, they love you to bits and they’ll protect you no matter what
  * group meals!!!!!!!!! literally you’re like a little family-- bickering? check. any shame in eating like pigs? nope. fast food a little too often? YOU BET
  * polaroids!! on every job you make sure you get a group photo as a cute little memento ♥
  * pink sometimes offers to pay for your coffee because he can be kind when he wants to
  * compliments!! from all of them!! a lot!! but mostly white and orange because they’re sweet boyes
  * you help brown organise trips for all of you guys and it’s so much fun
  * did i mention blonde fucks up anyone that gives you half a dirty look???? because he fucking does
  * nobody says it, but you’re the favourite ♥




End file.
